


Everyone wants Simon (except for Alec and Magnus they just want each other)

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary, Raphael, Jace, and Izzy all want Simon.<br/>Alec and Magnus don't want Simon (they just want each other).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone wants Simon (except for Alec and Magnus they just want each other)

**Clary:** Simon is MY boyfriend!  
**Jace:** No! Simon is MY boyfriend!  
**Clary:** No! Simon is MY boyfriend!   
Simon walks into the room and looks at Jace and Clary.  
**Simon:** What's going on?  
Clary and Jace both look at Simon and say at the same time:  
**Clary:** Tell him your my boyfriend.   
**Jace:** Tell her your my boyfriend.   
Simon looks at both of them.   
**Simon:** Can't I be both of your boyfriends.  
**Clary and Jace:** NO!  
Clary and Jace go back to fighting about Simon.  
Izzy walks into the room with Raphael, Alec, and Magnus.  
Izzy gives Alec look and says, “I told you I heard yelling.”  
Izzy looks at Simon, Jace, and Clary.  
**Izzy:** Why are you guys yelling?  
Clary glares at Jace and says, “Jace says that Simon is his boyfriend.”  
Jace glares back at Clary and says, “Clary says that Simon is her boyfriend.”  
Jace gently grabs Simon arm, looks at Clary and says, "But she's wrong because he's my boyfriend."  
Clary gently grabs Simon's other arm, looks at Jace, and says, "No, Jace is wrong. Simon is my boyfriend."  
Izzy looks at both Clary and Jace, shakes her head and says, “No. Your both wrong.”  
Everyone looks at Izzy.  
**Izzy:** Simon is my boyfriend.  
Izzy walks over to Simon, Jace, and Clary.  
Izzy grabs a part of Simon's shirt.  
Raphael walks over to where Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon are standing and says, "Your all wrong." Everyone looks at Raphael. Raphael smirks and says, "Simon is my boyfriend."  
Raphael grabs another part of Simon's shirt.  
**Simon:** Can't I be all of your boyfriends?  
Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Raphael look at Simon and say at the same time, “NO!”  
Clary, Jace, Izzy, Raphael, and Jace start fighting over Simon while pulling on different parts of Simon (Clary and Jace start pulling on Simon's arms while Izzy and Raphael starts pulling on Simon's shirt).

 **After five minutes:**  
**Simon:** As much fun as it is that your all fighting over me. Could you please, LET ME GO!?  
**Clary, Jace, Raphael, Izzy, and Jace:** NO!

  
Alec and Magnus watch everyone fighting over Simon.  
Finally, Alec says to Magnus, "Do, you want to leave? This could last awhile."  
Magnus sighs and says, "But this is so much fun."  
Alec looks at Magnus, smirks, and says "I know a place where we could have a lot more fun."  
Magnus looks over at Alec, smirks, and says, "Lead the way, Alexander."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my story on my tumblr. My tumblr is delightfulpandafestival.


End file.
